


Что было бы, если бы персонажи ЛМБ вели @дневник...

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллективная работа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что было бы, если бы персонажи ЛМБ вели @дневник...

**Майлз Форкосиган**

Темы @дневника в основном банальны: лошади, старинное оружие, красивые пейзажные фото дендарийских гор, военная история, прикладная хирургия. ПЧ не очень много, по большей части родственники и близкие друзья (родители, Айвен, Куделки...). 

Дневник то и дело забрасывает, пишет нерегулярно. Время от времени разражается массой закрытых записей, доступных лишь @Администрации и модератору сообщества "Глаза Гора". Спрашивающим объясняет неохотно, что надо же ему где-то пожаловаться на депрессию и здоровье, однако наблюдательный юзер, вроде капитана Туумонена, способен сделать свой вывод по резкому росту рейтинга посещаемости. 

Официальный комодератор сообщества "Округ Форкосиганов", но появляется там так редко, что даже его аватарку способны узнать лишь единицы. 

По слухам, почти с самого начала пребывания на @Дневниках обзавелся виртуалом с ником "Маленький Адмирал" (далее М.А.), ведущим сообщество Вольный флот Дендарийцев. М.А. пишет много, охотно, постит прикладные пособия по диверсионному делу, фотки девушек ню (утверждая, что это не фотошоп: ни рыжая с клыками, ни стриженая красавица с явным мужским достоинством ниже пояса), вольные бетанские анекдоты. Чрезвычайно популярен среди своих ПЧ. Однако известен как удачливый хакер, взломавший многие закрытые ресурсы, поэтому забанен на части сети. 

**Бел Торн**

Ведет дневник в выдержанно-спокойном стиле и почти на все темы - от обсуждения оптимальных маршрутов или преимуществ одного типа боевых костюмов перед другими до огромных постов, посвященных любительскому психоанализу. Проявляет некоторый интерес к т.н. "соционике". Изредка вывешивает описания таких чайных смесей и/или способов приготовления, что все ПЧ исходят слюной в комментах. 

Закрытые записи бывают редко. Особо проницательный читатель может заметить, что их возникновение напрямую связано с появлением на сообществе "Вольный флот дендарийцев" @юзера Маленький Адмирал. 

Избранных и постоянных читателей довольно много. Когда-то состоял в сообществе "Колония Бета", но после пары ссор с другими участниками вышел из сообщества и поудалял из своего списка избранных всех в нем состоящих. 

Состоит в сообществе "Вольный флот дендарийцев", где пользуется огромным уважением и в отсутствие Маленького Адмирала исполняет обязанности модератора. 

**Эзар Форбарра**

@дневник оформлен в мрачноватых тонах: мелкий темно-красный шрифт на темно-синем фоне, при чтении приходится напрягаться. 

Рекорд по количеству ПЧ, что несколько непонятно в виду крайне скучного содержания и бедного оформления @дневника. Большинство записей закрыты для комментов, картинок и голосований нет. По слухам, Эзар признался кому-то в У-мыле, что не умеет вставлять картинки. Кому-то это вставило.   
Является почетным модератором сообщества "Барраярская Империя", с примечанием "с правом модерить из-за гроба". 

В @дневнике сообщений мало, в основном ссылки на государственные сайты с текстами законов и постановлений, иногда упоминаются фамилии государственных чиновников и графов со вопросительными знаками. Как правило, перед чистками министерств.   
Закрытых записей немного, все с пометками "личное". Что там не знает никто, потому что доступ туда закрыт всем с особым цинизмом.   
Периодически появляются в общем доступе длинные и эмоциональные "Письма к сыну", с длинными цитатами из Макиавелли и матом. 

При этом пользователь Эзар довольно часто отмечается в комментах чужих @дневников. Иногда ограничивается смайликом, а иногда выдает интересный и едкий коммент, после которого флуд сам собой сходит на нет. 

Безусловно, Эзар пользуется особым вниманием @Администрации, например, участники флешмоба "Напиши У-мыло Эзару" лишились не только @дневников, но и были забанены на разные сроки от 3 до 10 лет. 

По неподтвержденным данным, Эзар обожает слешевые фики про цетагандийцев, под псевдонимом пишет драбблы на фикатоны и неприличные стихи о современных политических деятелях с самыми неожиданными пейрингами. 

**Дув Галени**

@дневник довольно интересный для историков - много информации, аналитических статей, материалов раскопок, причем оригинальных, с самой Земли. Сразу чувствуется интеллигентный, начитанный автор дневника. Довольно много ПЧ, имена которых захватывают дух - каждый второй - светило исторических наук. Иногда проскакивают интересные данные по истории Барраяра и Цетаганды, но автор не разглашает их письменного источника, может быть поэтому он до сих пор не прославился, но за этими неподтвержденными крупицами и охотится вся свора именитых историков. Кроме исторических разделов, ведет форум, но появляется там довольно редко - объясняя это загруженностью на работе, какой- не объясняет. Закрытых записей немного, одна-две время от времени, вскрыть невозможно (лучшие хакеры пытались, ввиду вызывающей сложности задачи), замечен в связях с сообществом "Вольный флот дендарийцев" и "Барраярская империя". 

Картинок, записей кроме исторических тем почти нет, иногда появляются довольно эмоциональные отзывы о посещенных концертах камерной музыки, которые через каждый третий автор посетил на Комарре, что позволяет приблизительно предположить место проживания. 

В целом, для большинства - скучный, занудный парень, пользующийся узкоспециализированной популярностью. 

**Айвен Форпатрил**

Подписан к максимально возможному количеству @дневников, читает все сплетни и ходит по Избранным Избранных. Борется за звание самого флудливого @дневника наряду с @дневником Байерли Форратьера. Тематика записей касается в основном туманных намеков на романтические похождения, время от времени появляются записи непонятного содержания, например «Зараза мелкая!», «Как она могла, мать называется!» и «Вызову на дуэль!». 

Состоит во многих сообществах, в частности «Отцы и дети», «Клуб холостяков», «Знакомства на @дневниках», «Рецепты матушки Кости». Сидит на @дневниках и на работе, ночами появляется очень редко, обычно в это время пишет депрессивные посты. Время от времени отписывается от @дневника Майлза Форкосигана, но всегда подписывается обратно. Многочисленные комменты на чужих @дневниках носят обычно несерьезный характер. Избегает заходить на @дневники «Мясник Комарры», «Барраярцы!», «Дневник Леди» и «Записки на погонах». 

**Саймон Иллиан**

Назвал свой @дневник коротко и лаконично - "В мемориз!". За исключением названия, ничего примечательного: дневник оформлен в стандартных темно-зеленых тонах, и дизайн такой незапоминающийся, что, кажется, вы уже встречали подобный сотни раз. 

Большое количество закрытых записей с комментариями выше "ничего интересного, рабочие материалы". В открытых записях - анекдоты, из разряда черного юмора, и программки концертов с пометками "проверить угол выстрела". 

В совершенстве пользуется поисковыми ресурсами. В порядке эксперимента получил от Администрации неограниченное дисковое пространство под цитатник и БИ, и добросовестно забивает его данными. 

Интернето-зависим. Присутствует на Дневниках днем и ночью. 

Бессменный комодератор сообщества "Барраярская империя" несмотря на текучку модераторов; регулярно отмечается на @дневниках "Тиран и самодержец", "Еще не вице-король" и "Посмотрим, что получится". Не замечен в связи с сообществом "Вольный флот дендарийцев", хотя такая связь, безусловно, есть. 

В последнее время явно смягчился и периодически разражается длинными и немного путаными комментариями в чужих дневниках по типу "А вот у нас в провинции был аналогичный случай..." 

**Негри**

Профиль не заполнен принципиально. Название дневника: "Сколько вешать в графах?" Оформление дневника: чёрные буквы при чёрном фоне. При попытке выделить и таки прочитать - запуск вируса. Подписан на единственного юзера. Является модератором сообщества "Глаза Гора". 

Темы записей, всё-таки вычисленные хитроумными членами модерируемого сообщества: "Перед прочтением сжечь", "Папка №..., без имени", "Расстрелять", "Детский сад", "Разное", "Стихи". Увидев последнее, публика обычно тихо хренеет. Но факт остаётся фактом. Стихи. Записи под этой темой появляются раз в несколько лет, подзамочны и защищены двойным слоем вирусов. 

Также по дневникам аналитиков младшего школьного возраста ходит популярный флэшмоб "угадай, как зовут капитана Негри". Негри не комментирует, поэтому правильная версия (если она там была) потонула в череде неправильных. В последнее время в связи с его уходом с поста модератора активность флешмобщиков заметно поутихла. 

В комментах у других приходит и ставит Одинокую Точку. После чего дискуссия замолкает сама собой. В особо запущенных случаях ставит Одинокое Многоточие, после чего хозяина дневника, а также половину высказывшихся в темах вообще увозят с инфарктом. Замечен в комментировании записей, от него закрытых, жалобы уцелевших юзеров @дминистрации на этот счёт результата не возымели... 

**Марк Пьер Форкосиган**

Дневник ведется от лица «Черной Команды», анонимность которой строго хранится. Названия у дневника нет. Большинство читателей подозревают, что это коллективный псевдоним группы высокопрофессиональных финансовых аналитиков, возможно, занятых нелегальным бизнесом. Формат близок, скорее, ЖЖ: содержание записей, преимущественно, - вольное переложение последних событий в законодательстве Барраяра и Колонии Бета, обзоры тенденций рынка и курса котировок, пронизанные черным юмором и злым сарказмом с редким, но метким употреблением нецензурных выражений. Огромное количество постоянных читателей. Время от времени помещает пародоксальные, но точные прогнозы рыночной ситуации на нескольких центральных рынках ближайшей части Нексуса, - перемежая их прогнозами не менее хорошо обоснованными, но осуществляющимися наоборот с такой точностью, что это никак нельзя объяснить случайным совпадением. Любит издеваться над своими читателями. Практических советов по инвестициям не дает никому принципиально, но ПЧ все равно надеются. 

На страницах своего @дневника может вступать в довольно едкие многостраничные споры с избранными пользователями (особенно с «Маленьким Адмиралом»), однако чужие @дневники не комментирует никогда. Подписан всего на несколько личных @lдневников и на довольно большое количество профессиональных сообществ: «Тихий омут Архипелага Джексона», «Бизнес на Барраяре: записки выживших» (большинство участников бетанцы или другие инопланетники), «Анонимное сообщество клонов», «Генетики Эскобара - в светлое завтра» и т.п. (подписка пользователя скрыта от посторонних глаз). Время от времени записи разбавляются заметками "за жизнь" - продуманно злыми, но крайне остроумными. 

**Байерли Форратьер**

Название @дневника - простое и без претензий "Карты, секс, русская рулетка? Наше казино к вашим услугам". Весь @дневник забит сплетнями. Перекрестные ссылки на @дневники враждующих партий, выставленные напоказ чужие подзамочные записи, разжигание споров, распространение скандалов по куче @дневников разом, едкие комментарии о светских раутах, ресторанах, частных вечеринках. Со своими читателями обращается отвратительно - издевается над ними в комментах, провоцирует и доводит. ПЧ у него мало, однако статистика посещений зашкаливает - юзеры ценят его остроумие, с нетерпением ждут новых сенсационных разоблачений и смакуют скандалы вместе с автором @дневника (участники скандалов особенно любят пастись в дайри у Байерли, видимо, из любви к "черному пиару"). Иногда проводит "благотворительные акции", как он их называет - раскритиковывает вкус и стиль одежды желающих. Эти акции, как ни парадоксально, имеют огромный успех. 

Подписан на кучу @дневников, везде оставляет комменты. Правда, не подписан ни на один из @дневников семейства Форкосиганов. Но с удовольствием пишет о них записи типа "А теперь многозначительно промолчим - знаменитости опять нас удивляют". Впрочем, на их дайри он не ходит, зато часто появляется в дайри Айвена Форпатрила, где обычно ведет себя довольно прилично, однако время от времени оказывается забаненным - на всякий случай. Аккаунт у @дневника принципиально бесплатный. 

Имеет второй - секретный - @дневник, открытый только определенной группе Избранных, который обычно содержит малопонятные заметки, написанные в рабочем, сухом стиле. 

**Дюрона**

Девушка-блоггер с прекрасными внешними данными и запредельным фотошопом. Пишет в основном о последних тенденциях в медицине и перспективах развития бизнеса здравоохранения, редко касаясь других тем, состоит в сообществе одного из модераторов Архипелага Джексона, но практически не отписывается. Предпочитает заинтересованных людей приглашать к обмену U-mail без добавления в ПЧ. Ходят слухи, что уже долгое время создает и продолжает оттачивать собственное образцовое сообщество, но пока что они никак не подтвердились. Часто вводит новоиспеченных ПЧ в когнитивный диссонанс резкой сменой стиля письма, изредка вывешивает фотографии себя разного возраста и пола, восторженные комментарии дизайнеров игнорирует или вознаграждает одиночным смайлом. В последнее время совершенно забросила дневник после записи "Кажется, есть шанс".


End file.
